Portkey to the Unknown
by Holly and Madison
Summary: When Cailyn enters the antique shop looking for a birthday present for her friend, she leaves unexpectedly and ends up somewhere unknown.


Introduction from the authors:

First of all, I'd like to say, this is a tag team fanfiction for me (I'm Holly) and my friend, Madison. It is also our first actual fanfiction. Please let us know what you think of our story and review it please. Every other chapter will be written by one of us and I'm writing the first, so Madison will write the second, and so on. Thanks for reading!

Holly and Madison

Chapter 1—The Time-Turner

By: Holly

Cailyn Caollaidhe stepped through the doorway to a shop called Treasures of Olde. The store looked as old as the things in it. It was dusty and looked like no one had been inside it for a while. She didn't know what had made her come inside the store because she wasn't the type to go into dusty and musty smelling stores on a whim but she knew she was also looking for a birthday present for her best friend, Sara who absolutely loved antiques. It was a good starting place.

Cailyn walked to a corner of the store containing embroidered handkerchiefs, handmade quilts, and other handmade items. _Too ordinary,_ she thought. She needed something different; not just the usual old embroidered item. She needed something with a certain feel. She needed something nothing short of perfect. She saw necklaces lined up on a display and she walked over to those. In the case, she saw necklaces of diamond, rubies, odd shaped amulets, brooches, and one necklace that stood out from the rest.

It was of a brownish-gold color and had a little hourglass that was inside a ring, which was inside a bigger ring. It was absolutely perfect. It was kind of strange looking but she knew it was the perfect thing for Sara.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" Cailyn called out.

"Yes. There is," replied a smooth voice out of the shadows of the dusty shop. Cailyn jumped as a woman in long robes stepped out of the doorway of what she presumed was the back room. "What is it you are seeking, child?" she asked. She had dark skin and an old, wrinkled face. She walked over to the counter and faced Cailyn. "I am Naragua, owner of the shop." She added.

"I was wondering if I could take a look at that necklace. The one with the hourglass in it," Cailyn said, her voice a little shaky.

"Don't be scared, child. I'm sorry to have frightened you. Now, that necklace there?" she asked and pointed at the one Cailyn wanted.

"Yes, that's it. I was also wondering how much it would cost." She said. Naragua nodded and picked up the necklace and laid it on the counter.

"This here is a time-turner. It is a special necklace that was once used by someone of magic to go back in time. It'll cost you 12 pounds. What do you want with this necklace, child?" Naragua asked in a curious tone.

"Someone of magic? So magic exists? My best friend loves odd antiques and this is the perfect thing." She said. Her tone was wondrous and her mind spun.

"Yes, child. Magic exists. And you, child, look like you are about to have an adventure filled with magic." Naragua's tone was serious and calm.

Cailyn was shocked. _An adventure with magic? _She thought, _Wow._ "Well, I'll take the necklace." She said. She pulled her wallet out of her purse and extracted 12 pounds for the shopkeeper.

She picked the necklace up and before she could give her money to Naragua, it glowed blue and Cailyn was being pulled upward by a great force. Her platinum blonde hair was whipping all around her face as she spun around as if in a tornado. She let go of the necklace by accident and the 12 pounds she had meant to give Naragua floated around her. She hit the ground of what looked to be a field forcefully.

Cailyn sat up and groaned. Luckily, she had landed in grass in an unknown place. She looked around. It was a long field that resembled one of a football field. The sky was a light gray and trees pretty much surrounded it. At one end stood a woman with the exact same shade of platinum blonde hair and gray eyes.


End file.
